


Your Eyes

by Windy92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Love, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy92/pseuds/Windy92
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - February





	Your Eyes

Before i met you.  
I was lost,  
in everything and nothing.  
I fought to survive.  
Searching for a reason.   
Not to die inside,  
every day a bit more. 

My bones always know   
there is something beautiful about the darkness.  
This is the time i see clearly.  
Find peace with me.  
But i'm hiding.  
Always want to be invisible. 

It was always difficult,  
look into people's eyes.  
Too many feelings are reflected,  
that I'm trying to fight. 

* 

Gold and blue  
hits hazel brown.  
They're yelling at me.  
I can't ignore it.  
Your eyes   
Let my heart burn.  
Make my heart beat better.  
Constantly, loudly and stronger. 

For the first time.  
I am me.  
Can be me.  
Because you are with me now.  
Love is the most powerful weapon.  
Loving you is healing me.  
No more reason to hide.  
And definitely a reason to live.


End file.
